M'gann M'orzz
History M'gann M'orzz: 1946 - 2002 M'gann M'orzz was born in a time when the Martian civil war between the Colonial and Insular factions was coming to an end. As a result, at a very young age, M'gann and her family were removed from their home colony in the Vega system and returned to Mars. En route to Mars, the Vega transport suffered instrument failure and ended off-course, crash-landing on Earth near Roswell, New Mexico. Though, M'gann and many others were rescued and alter transported to Mars, M'gann must have caught some sort of bug from her short stay on Earth as from then on she was something of a Terraphile (if that’s even a real word. Y’know what, if it’s not, I don’t care. It is now!) As M'gann grew up, she became more and more obsessed with the culture of Mars’ sister planet and as the Martians became more and more isolated and insular. M'gann became more of an outsider among her own people. This defiance was only a possibility due to M'gann's own remarkable dormant psychic power which enabled her to resist the passive telepathic current of Martian society. Due to Martians aging at a much different rate than humans, M'gann was an adolescent in the mid-80’s when she discovered “Hello Megan!”, a short-lived television sitcom rightfully taken off the air in the 1970’s. For whatever reason, M'gann became enamored with the series and would watch the show almost religiously, subconsciously creating herself a human persona that mirrored the show’s main character: Megan Wheeler (played by Marie Logan). When M'gann discovered that there was a Martian Manhunter that was becoming increasingly bothered by Martian isolation and prejudices, M'gann chose to stowaway aboard his ship on his return to Earth. Once discovered by the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, M'gann convinced her new caretaker that she could be of use. Sensing M'gann's telepathic potency, J'onn agreed to allow her to take on an apprenticeship with him and deputized her as an assistant Manhunter.Oracle Files: M'gann M'orzz (1/3) For most of the first few years on Earth, M'gann (or Megan as she had already begun to call herself) stayed in J'onn's cabin but was eventually permitted to venture out into Blue Valley to run errands. She made friends with a couple of human teenage "peers" (notably Ellen Frazier) under the premise that Megan was a homeschooled student. But most of these friends thought she was kind of strange and limited their contact with her (which was just fine with J'onn). Still, Megan longed for human interaction outside of her television set and these sporadic, short hang-out sessions. Megan decided to throw a party, but it got out of hand, with two human misfit teen boys (Roger and Bernhard) bringing booze. After some drunk teens discovered some of J'onn's Martian gear, the party got really out of hand. Luckily, J'onn arrived home early and put an end to this, blocking the event from the partygoers' minds. After the party, J'onn decided he was wrong to keep her alone in the cabin and chose to officially begin training M'gann in the field. The two turned out to be a pretty great team. M'gann was a much better Bio-Ship pilot than J'onn ever was, was genuinely more empathetic than he, and had some good instincts. J'onn and M'gann brought many alien fugitives to justice. One such case involved Zazzala. J'onn had captured her many times before on Earth and always found her eager to return to Qurac, and the separatist nation of Bialya which she had helped form. When J'onn and M'gann learned Zazzala had returned to Earth, they flew to Qurac and began to investigate the most recent spikes of Bialyan rebel activity in an attempt to pinpoint where Zazzala was holding court. The Martians' inquiries brought them to the home of the Logans, veterinarians who lived on a wildlife sanctuary with their terminally ill son Garfield. The home had been ransacked by rebels while Mr. Logan was away. The rebels appeared to be looking for medications to treat their own wounded. Mrs. Logan had tried to stop them but they made off with her son’s medicine and the blood needed for his next transfusion. Even disguised as a Quraci official and the dire circumstances of the dying boy, M'gann could not contain her excitement at meeting Marie Logan, the actress who had played Megan Wheeler on "Hello Megan!" J'onn tried to get M'gann to calm herself, but she inadvertently shifted into her "Megan" form, scaring Marie and forcing J'onn to discard his own disguise. Marie calmed down as she had recognized the Martian Manhunter from stories told by locals who had seen him capture Zazzala before. When asked if she knew anything of Zazzala's whereabouts, Marie said she had not but Garfield said he had seen her at the edge of the sanctuary, in a remote rebel camp. J'onn asked the boy to take him and M'gann there but Marie explained the dire situation the rebels had put her son in, saying he could not possibly help them. When J'onn attempted to get the knowledge from Garfield's mind, he found the Sakutia fever causing telepathic feedback. When Marie explained that Garfield needed his medicine and a blood transfusion, J'onn agreed to transform his blood to the necessary blood-type and then he and M'gann would get the boy his medicine. However, while preparing to begin the transfusion, Bialyan rebels showed up in multiple trucks intent on getting more medicine and also abducting animals for food and black market resources. J'onn had to defend the sanctuary, leaving M'gann to defend Marie and Garfield. However, when Garfield blacked out, Marie said he would die if he did not get a transfusion immediately. M'gann said she could do it. M'gann was still a novice shapeshifter and she failed to properly duplicate Garfield's blood type, accidentally transmitting much of her Martian genetics into the boy's bloodstream. This interacted with the Sakutian cells in strange ways, but this was not initially known. At the time it appeared Garfield had been saved with no ill effect. J'onn and M'gann were able to capture Zazzala and regain the stolen medicine, but that was not the last they would see of Garfield Logan. Megan Morse: 2002 - 2005 The next year, the Martians returned to Bialya in search of Zazzala once more. M'gann looked forward to seeing Marie Logan again but was devastated to discover she and her husband had been murdered while attempting to flee the country. When M'gann snapped and nearly killed the Bialyan soldiers who had done the deed, J'onn sent her back to the Bio-Ship, benching her for the rest of the mission. M'gann didn't stay at the Bio-Ship, finding herself returning the Logan family home. When J'onn later found M'gann, he decided to take the Bio-Ship to return the captive Zazzala, leaving M'gann at the animal sanctuary to mourn and also to wait to see if the rescued Garfield Logan, who was now a shapeshifting metahuman due to M'gann's blood transfusion and had flown away when J'onn freed him, might return. A day after J'onn's departure, M'gann did find Garfield at the grave of his parents. She approached him in her Martian form, apologizing to him for what her transfusion had done to him. Garfield told her that she cured his Sakutia and had given him "totally sick" powers, so he had no ill will toward her. M'gann asked him to come back to the house with her. In the course of their conversations, M'gann expressed her sympathy for what Zazzala had made him do, offering to give him mental blocks. In exchange for her help, Garfield told M'gann that she should feel free to resume the appearance of the Megan Wheeler character. He insisted it did not bother him as she looked too young to be his mother, thus she looked more like his sister. Garfield told her that was fitting because they were "blood brother and sister" now. Laughing, M'gann said she could do better than that, taking the appearance of a young Marie Logan, but tinted her skin green to more closely resemble Garfield. Garfield liked that look and told her she should keep it. The next morning, the Doom Patrol showed up at the animal sanctuary, having received word of what had happened. Rita Farr was a member of the team and was also Garfield's godmother, having been a close friend of Marie Logan since their days as co-stars on "Hello Megan!" Of course, M'gann was excited to meet Rita Farr and though Garfield didn't want to go with them, M'gann was able to convince him that Rita would be a better mother and that the Chief was good at helping metahumans cope with powers discovered in truly traumatic events. For the next year, M'gann returned to solitude at the cabin. She felt numb at the loss of Marie and Garfield. She was only drawn from her funk when J'onn showed up later with Garfield. Reunited for a week, M'gann and Garfield solidified their blood siblinghood before J'onn took Garfield to go live with the Titans as he and M'gann had many matters to deal with off-world. It was J'onn's hope that with some extra bounties under her belt, the Guardians of the Universe would be willing to grant M'gann full Manhunter status. Ultimately, the Guardians declined, citing that she was still too young and too immature for a Martian. Returning from space, the Martians find a mysterious green-skinned woman in their cabin. Claiming herself to be "Kismet," she warns the Martians of an imminent attack from Brainiac. While the human heroes fought on the ground, the Martian Manhunter and his daring deputy seized control of a dropship and used the systems onboard it to reduce the functionality of the attack drones. When this dropship was later utilized to take down the mother ship, M'gann was the pilot for the operation. After this event, while J'onn joined the Justice League, M'gann decided to step up as a Manhunter, realizing her mentor's focus would be split. She did show up at Titans Tower a few times to catch up with Garfield and partake in the shenanigans of the young Titans (she was particularly close with Koriand'r), M'gann spent much of the next year on the Bio-Ship, scouring Earth for alien fugitives all while singing along to Earth's pop songs blasting at full volume. Miss Martian: 2005 - 2014 One day, while returning to Sector 2814 after dropping off some fugitives at the Oan Sciencells in Sector 0000, M'gann M'orzz and J'onn J'onzz received word to return to Mars. Both Martians suspected that something was odd about the request but neither expected a trap on a global scale. Upon arrival, they found their homeworld overrun by a bioweapon disease engineered by Brainiac and implemented by Ma'alefa'ak, the same maniacally deranged Martian which J'onn had delivered to the Phantom Zone decades earlier, before the destruction of Krypton. Ma'alefa'ak had been released by Brainiac in a bid to punish J'onn and M'gann for their efforts in foiling Brainiac's original invasion of Earth. This bioweapon (based on the enzymes from the creature known as Doomsday and fused with an alien virus from deep space) hijacked the shapeshifting abilities of the Martian populace and robbed them of their sentience and skin pigmentation, transforming the entire world into rampaging ghostly white mutants. Basically, like living space zombies, I guess. Though J'onn was able to avoid infection thanks to the intervention of the Lantern Corps and an injection of Ma'alefa'ak's own immunization serum, the rest of the Martian populace was not as fortunate, M'gann included. Though M'gann was injected with the immunization serum before the disease could completely take hold, it was not a cure and only stopped further advancement of the disease. J'onn helped the Lantern Corps destroy the spaceports on Mars and install a worldwide quarantine in hopes that a cure could one day be found. However, J'onn refused to abandon M'gann and brought her back to Earth where she put in quarantine in the Hall of Justice. M'gann didn't mind this as she was allowed all the luxuries one could hope for and it allowed her to develop a new passion: cooking! When the Hall was being closed down after the disbanding of the Justice League, Dr. McNider declared M'gann safe to leave the Hall. He recommended she join the Titans, but M'gann said she was really hoping to do something else. Returning to Blue Valley, M'gann confided in J'onn that she would like to go to school. The human "high school" experience was something she felt she had to truly experience if she was ever going to fill "at home" on Earth. J'onn asked for time to think about it, but fate made up his mind for him. Cassandra Sandsmark, Jackson Hyde, and Wally West had broken into Cadmus Labs and claimed an interesting souvenir, a clone of Superman they called "Superboy." Telepathically programmed to be a weapon but having Superman's own moral conviction to desire to do good, Cyborg's "Young Justice" program wanted to recruit M'gann to help the clone fight against his mental conditioning and so Cyborg sent Garfield to literally beg M'gann for her help. J'onn was hesitant, but M'gann told him she was over sixty years old and it was past time for her to start making her own decisions. Taking the codename "Miss Martian," M'gann took to life at the Secret Sanctuary pretty easily. She became even more bubbly than normal, as well as exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring on all fronts. Although initially shy as she came to know her new teammates, she developed a quick relationship with Superboy. During their intense psychic therapy sessions, the two became rather close. This bond quickly became intimate and the two started a relationship. When Superboy needed a human name to attend Happy Harbor High along with M'gann, M'gann was quick to choose the name "Conner" for him, as that was the name of Megan Wheeler's boyfriend in "Hello Megan!" Conner and M'gann continued to date even when Conner moved to Smallville. The two seemed to be soulmates, but that all changed when Conner had a bit of a meltdown when full-on Kryptonian powers began to develop shortly after graduation. Conner's sudden onset of heat vision had burned M'gann, severely injuring her and requiring her to be hospitalized on the Watchtower. The severe injuries also agitated her infection causing her to go on a bit of a rampage on the Watchtower. Ultimately, however, M'gann proved able to contain herself and allowed Dr. Midnight to sedate her. When Conner came to visit her, there was something troubling him. He told M'gann he found an old Cadmus Lab and had done some snooping in it. He told her that in those depths, he discovered he was half-human. His "tactile telekinesis" was a common power for young Kryptonians to have and he only had those because Cadmus had used gene-therapy to suppress his full powers from unlocking. M'gann correctly guessed that there was more and urged Conner to continue. He explained that as a "graduation present" he had received something in the mail. He figured they were from Clark at first as they were biosynthetic chemical patches made in the shape of a Kryptonian shield. These patches, or "shields," made Conner stronger and made him feel good, so good, it was like a drug. That's when Conner knew they weren't from Clark. M'gann sensed more. Conner continued, saying he did not know that the sensation felt so good because these patches were actually Camus' solution to removing his genetic blockers. He said he discovered this when he went looking for answers after hurting M'gann. Still, M'gann knew there was more and urged Conner to trust her. Conner lied and said that was all, there was nothing else, but M'gann slipped into his mind and found what he did not want to say. Conner's half-human genes came from Lex Luthor and Conner believed that Lex had sent him the shields. M'gann told Conner he had to tell Clark, but Conner felt violated by M'gann's probing of his mind and immediately broke up with her. When M'gann left the Watchtower's clinic, she found that Conner had already fled to Hawaii. M'gann went down there to apologize but found Conner in the midst of flirting with other young women. M'gann stuck around there for a while, trying to get Conner's attention by coming on to him in disguise (only to reveal herself as M'gann when they were alone) or showing up to give him a hand against the villains he would square off against down there. Both approaches only upset Conner more and M'gann would usually go to the beach to cool off and pout. It was on the beach that M'gann caught the attention of another "terraphile," a young Atlantean mutant named La'gaan. M'gann found him to be a good listener and the two bonded aboard her Bio-Ship (disguised as a beachside mobile home) while watching all of M'gann's favorite shows. La'Gann couldn't get enough of the surface world and M'gann loved to have someone so passionate about the things she loved. By the time Tim Drake came down to Hawaii to convince Conner and M'gann to return to active duty for something special, M'gann had moved on from Conner and was in a very hot and heavy relationship with La'Gann, even insisting that Tim agree to let La'Gann join them as a prospective addition to "The Team." Miss Martian: 2014 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Martian Physiology: Miss Martian has been described as "a living Swiss Army knife" as she possesses more abilities than Superman. M'gann's powers come from her alien physiology which seems to be composed of a complex molecular chain that resembles polymer bonds but with the ability to be altered at will. Miss Martian can change her mass, color, relative shape, imitating even clothing if desired. The biopolymer is extremely flexible, durable, incredibly strong for biological material and relatively self-sustaining. Her body can shift on a "cellular level" to some degree. ** Shape-Shifting/Malleability/Plasticity/Elongation: Arguably one of the most incredible powers possessed by M'gann is the ability to shape-shift. She is able to literally control the molecular structure of her body's biopolymers and manipulate them into any construct she desires, in addition to and including her own body. She can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. M'gann is particularly skilled at adopting the human form and has stood in as a double for many famous people (provided they are female as she has some difficulty assuming male form). Her ability to imitate people and their mannerisms have served her well. She is also able to change colors at will. ** Invisibility: M'gann can cause the biopolymers in her body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering M'gann invisible to normal light and human sight. ** Density Control: By manipulating the density of her molecular bonds, M'gann can phase through solid matter. Likewise, the biomorphic structure of M'gann's body allows her to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. She can harden her biopolymers by rebinding them and increase her durability to the point where she is nearly on par with Superman. Along with her nigh-invulnerability, her shapeshifting makes her even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect Miss Martian. In addition, Miss Martian's immune system protects her from many toxins and diseases that are hazardous to other lifeforms. ** Superhuman Strength: Miss Martian is one of the strongest beings on the planet. Miss Martian's superhuman strength comes from her biomorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex molecular chains and is further augmented with her psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing her to lift incredible weights without these weights crumbling under the stress. Miss Martian has been seen able to stalemate powerhouses like Superman and has even drawn blood from beings as durable as Kryptonians with her punches alone. By modifying the density of these biopolymers, M'gann can make herself stronger by forcing them into tighter bundles. While at a resting state the limits of her strength are categorized as Enhanced Strength Class VI, thus able to lift approximately 30 tons, she can increase her strength to Class VIII or possibly beyond with exertion, making her even stronger than the likes of Superman when concentrating her biopolymers to their full capacity. ** Superhuman Stamina: M'gann's endurance is just as formidable as her strength and invulnerability. She can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. ** Regeneration: Miss Martian has shown amazing regenerative capabilities. ** Flight: By controlling her density, weight, and utilizing her telekinetic abilities, M'gann can combine all of these to give her the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. M'gann has also been seen flying in space with no difficulty and even in space. M'gann's maximum speed has been shown to be limited to Mach 1 (approximately 700 mph) but even then she rarely exercises such an ability for long distances, preferring to use a Javelin. ** Longevity: M'gann is over 70 years old and she still describes herself as 'a youth'. Apparently, Martians are known to live in excess of 700 Earth years. * Telepathy: M'gann is an exceptionally gifted Martian mind mage and thus she is able to read the mind of nearly any human with no difficulties. She is able to read minds over great distances. In addition to reading minds, Miss Martian has a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allows her to literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever she wants them to. She can use her ability to help subjects forget things that she does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions. Her "uncle" J'onn fears she has the most naturally powerful mind in existence. ** Telepathic Relay: Otherwise known as a telepathic link. M'gann is able to use her telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through her. Her relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as M'gann's normal telepathic range. ** Telepathic Assault: Miss Martian can also use her telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. She has the ability to cause a mental shutdown in a target using her psionic powers. M'gann does not use her power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. ** Thought Sensing: M'gann can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect life forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. She can detect whether a being is intelligent or not, and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication-driven frame of reference with which normal telepathy may function. She can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. ** Brain Blast: Miss Martian is able to project a powerful "Mental blast" that can hit the target mentally or leave it unconscious. ** Psychic Illusion: Miss Martian can project realistic illusions in other people's minds. She was even able to project an illusion into a possessed J'onn's minds to make him believe that he was on fire. ** Mind Control: M'gann can control the thoughts and actions of others. She is also able to erase or restore and alter the memory of others, reprogram other people's minds, put others to sleep, or temporarily paralyze others by mentally blocking their motor functions. ** Mental Detection: M'gann can feel and detect the mind of others. The range of this detection varies by the target's psychic potential, psychic mastery, and M'gann's own familiarity with them. For instance, she claims she can sense Conner or La'Gann's mind hundreds of miles from her location and can sense the presence of the HIVE operative Psimon from a considerable distance despite his own powerful psychic shielding. ** Multilingualism: Through her own life experience and telepathic training, M'gann is a gifted linguist and is able to learn an entire language within an hour. M'gann can speak Martian and English fluently. She also has mastered five other Earth languages: Japanese (so she can watch anime and read manga the "way they were intended"), Korean (so she can know the words to her favorite K-Pop singles), Spanish (so she can follow here favorite telenovelas), French (because it is the "language of love"), and Atlantean. ** Psychic Shield: M'gann is able to generate "Mental shield" in her and other people's minds to prevent mental intrusions. * Telekinesis: M'gann possesses the ability to move objects with her mind. She prefers this to physical exertion and shown herself capable of shifting massive weights around for prolonged periods of time. * Meditation: Martians enter a meditative state as a form of sleep. * Pop Culture: M'gann is a self-proclaimed expert on Earth culture and tends to keep up with a lot of the trends in pop culture. * Organic Clothing: M'gann wears organic clothing that can change size, shape, and color in response to her mental commands. * Bio-Ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the Bio-Ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. The ship can activate a camouflage mode and become practically invisible. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Fire: Miss Martian has an allergic reaction to fire and intense heat. Exposure to heat causes Martians to become stressed, fatigued, and delirious; and thus unable to utilize their abilities effectively. Direct exposure to fire or extreme heat will cause a Martian to lose her control over her biomorphic form, reverting into their natural form. M'gann is not only much more vulnerable in this form but also is prone to berserker rage and cannibalistic hunger. * Infection: M'gann is infected with the White Martian virus. This is incurable and is only treated with powerful mental locks installed by J'onn J'onzz and booster shots of the immunization serum. If forced to revert to her infected form through extreme emotional duress, intense heat or fire, or through a potent telepathic attack M'gann will lose control of her shapeshifting and become extremely violent and angry, attacking friend and foe alike. * Chocoholism: Something within M'gann's physiology makes her addicted to the chemicals used in the Earth snack, Chocos. Withdrawal symptoms include violent bursts of rage and loss of intellect. Megan, fortunately, doesn't have this addiction but she does enjoy chocolate brownies. * Insanity: Telepathic contact with a mind driven to insanity can cause a telepathic feedback effect that can have disastrous consequences for M'gann. * Extreme Pressure: M'gann's physiology is susceptible to pressure. When she accompanies La'Gann to Atlantis, the underwater pressure causes her to continually shrink in size. * Sulfide Particles: Certain atmospheres with high levels of certain sulfide particulates in the air cause duress to the Martian's biological systems. This causes them great agitation and though not fatal, Martians find it difficult to do much else than cough and wheeze when exposed to such atmospheres. The Light apparently spent a great deal of money to discover this weakness and their operatives have been known to add these particles to their chemical weapons, particularly the League of Assassins who have made this addition to all of their elite operatives' smoke bombs. While not completely immobilizing, M'gann says extremely polluted areas can cause a mild form of this irritation, which may explain why J'onn favors life in a remote mountain cabin. Trivia and Notes Trivia * M'gann shares an apartment with Courtney Whitmore and Cassandra Sandsmark. * Having grown up watching Earth television, Megan was especially fond of Hello, Megan!, a comedy show that lasted only one season; she was drawn to the main character, Megan Wheeler, because of the similarity of their names, and because all her problems were solved in 22 minutes. When she took her first human form, her subconscious made her resemble the main character Megan Wheeler. * Still learning to use her potent telepathy effectively, M'gann picks up on 'emotional ambience'. Too many disruptive, negative, or hostile thoughts among friends tends to make M'gann herself become annoyed and puts her on edge, causing her to snap and yell, or even throw telekinetic tantrums. As a result of this, M'gann tries her best to quash angst and drama whenever she finds it developing among her friends and loved ones. * M'gann loves social media and texting. She is prone to using terms such as 'LOL', 'NSFW', or 'TBH' even in her verbal speech. * M'gann tends to snort whenever she is laughing. If Garfield is believed it's actually whenever she's laughing while also sexually aroused. Looking back at previous VOX recordings, I can see why Garf thinks this way. She snorted a lot when dating Conner. * M'gann chews bubblegum whenever she needs to help tune out her powers. She finds the constant chewing somehow disrupts her telepathic ability. * M'gann sneezes when she is nervous. Apparently this was something she psychsomatically developed as a result of an episode of Hello Megan! * M'gann is frustrated by profanity. Her left eye will usually twitch when is is forced to bear listening to such language. * M'gann becomes nervous when a lot of people are focusing on her, this usually distracts her to the point of becoming an absolute klutz that trips over her own feet, gets tongue-tied, and nervously chuckles at everything. In extreme situations, she will also literally turn pink in an extreme form of blushing.Deluxe Oracle File: M'gann M'orzz Notes * In the comics she is a White Martian, but Roy didn't like the racist undertone of this so he changed that part of her backstory. Links and References * Appearances of M'gann M'orzz * Character Gallery: M'gann M'orzz Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martian Category:Titans Alumni Category:Manhunters Category:Young Justice Members Category:Advena Legion Members Category:The Team Members Category:Immortality Category:Multilingualism Category:Telepathy Category:Invisibility Category:Illusion Casting Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifting Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Variable Eyes Category:Bald Category:Variable Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Chocoholism Category:Happy Harborite Category:Students Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Elasticity Category:Psychic Link Category:27th Reality Category:Addiction Category:Mental Illness